This invention discloses an exercise orthopedic device which allows prescribed rehabilitative physical therapy regimens to be safely applied, controlled, measured and recorded by qualified physical therapists and technicians in treatment facilities. Further, this device may be employed as a home and/or physical fitness center (health spas) permanently or detachably installed physical fitness device to develop and maintain proper muscle toning and overall physical fitness.
Weakened muscles attributed to injuries, debilitating illnesses, and surgical procedures require rehabilitative isometric as well as progressive and constant isotonic exercises to help restore strength. In the past, and currently, prescribed exercise regimens have been applied using weights, elasticized bands, serial pulley configurations and a variety of high and low tech devices and exercises to restore strength and an acceptable degree of flexibility and/or range of motion to affected muscles and orthopedic joints. Hydraulic and pneumatic exercise platforms have been employed for physical fitness as well as restorative rehabilitation therapies. In this respect, each of these devices/platforms is designed to focus on specific muscle groups and extremities. Therefore, a family of devices is required to meet total body muscular rehabilitation and physical fitness exercise regimens. Similarly, in many instances, devices designed to enhance physical fitness regimens are not fully, or safely adaptable to specific physical therapy regimens.
Currently, there are no known devices or platforms which provide a spectrum of predefined measured, controlled and recorded isometric and isotonic exercise profiles to meet the diverse and variable demands of rehabilitation and physical fitness exercise regimens.